meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 8
Title: Save the Country! Starring Roles: Alexandra Lucy Loud Pink Fong And Colombiaball Appearances: Jayden Montoya *Behind two bushes, Alexandra and Lucy pops out of them, noticing Pink Fong with Colombia stuck in a chair with rope around, tied up!* Pink Fong: Now... You must only hear my biggest hit! Colombia: PLS! NOOO! Pink Fong: Baby Shark doo doo, doo doo doo doo.... Colombia: YEAAARGH! >_< STOOOOP! Alexandra:... ._. Ready? Lucy: READY! Pink Fong: Doo doo doo... *Alexandra hits PF with a frying pan* Alexandra: TAKE THIS, IDIOT! Pink Fong: Ow... Hey! HUH!? Lucy: Your so annoying! Eat this! *Presses a button, causing a shark from the ground to eat PF, as well it are eating PF, eating then swallows and jumps back in hole* Pink Fong: *Before eated* WAH! :O *Got eaten* Colombia: WOW! :O You saved me, girls! Alexandra: Yes good, now we must save you! Lucy: This is easy! *Grabs a knife, aims for the rope BUT accidently stabs Colombia's back* Colombia: OW! Omg what the heck is wrong with you!? Lucy: Whoops, sorry there! *Finally got rope cut* HUFF! There, phew! Colombia: How good, thx girls, and... O_O What are you doing? Alexandra: What? *Shrugs* Nothing... *Eats a four-leaf clover, Colombia mistaked it for weed* Colombia: OMG! YOU SMOKE WEED! GAH! Lucy and Alexandra: Huh? *And is this crazy?* Colombia: TAKE THIS! No evil drugs will stop me now! *Shows giant weapon* Lucy and Alexandra: :O WAAAAH! *Colombia shoots, BUT Lucy and Alexandra jumps out of the way just in time, as Colombia shoot a bird by mistake instead, vaporized, dead* Colombia: Whoops! Ok now! *Throws a boomerang at Alexandra, hits her eye* Alexandra: GAH! >_< Gah... *Falls on ground, dead!* Lucy: GASPS! ALEXANDRA! NOOO! Colombia: Oh yes, your turn! *Colombia holds a minigun* Lucy: Uh Oh! Colombia: FIRE! *Shoots BUT Lucy manage to tackle Colombia, causing him to trip* OW! Hey! Lucy: *Takes quite weapon, only to get punched by Colombia soon* Bye bye, country! *Colombia jumps at Lucy's chest, it hurts* OOF! *Lucy drops weapon and Colombia got it again yup! Colombia: Where was we? YAAAH! *Shoots finally at Lucy* Lucy: AGAGJAGK! *Lucy uh dead? Lucy isn't dead yet, Lucy is just lucky enough for now....* Colombia: Now learn your lesson, DON'T smoke weed! >:(... Lucy: WHAT!? Are you insane!? *Shows Colombia four-leaf clover* This is a FREAKING FOUR-LEAF CLOVER! Four-Leaf Clover is GOOD luck, see? Colombia: Omg, not weed? I killed your friend for no reason! *Cries* ;( Omg i am sorry... Lucy: Sigh it is ok, here take this! *Colombia got it* Colombia: Oh thank you! Lucy: Your- *JUST as she try to say "Your Welcome!" A giant boulder from the sky fall on her, crushing her to death* Colombia: AAH! Jayden: *Top of cliff* Huh? Hey there is no four-leaf clover under this oafish boulder! Colombia: Ah welp... *Attempts to shrugs as he says that, then he eats four-leaf clover* OH NO!... I smoke weed! O_O... Winner: Colombiaball! Colombia: Right, really! Remember kids, remember NEVER ever smoke weed, ok? Good! The End! Category:Blog posts